


La première Saint-Valentin de Kaamelott (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [14]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Gay Character, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Le Père Blaise exige que la Saint Valentin soit célébrée à Kaamelott en hommage à Valentin de Terni. L'idée plaît (ou non) et voit même naître un nouvel amour.
Relationships: Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Mille petites déclarations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La première Saint-Valentin de Kaamelott (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Quatorzième texte du défi de la Saint-Valentin et troisième de la plume de Marina Ka-Fai, retour à Kaamelott aujourd'hui!

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le Père Blaise n'haussa pas même un sourcil face l'expression éberluée de son roi, conservant une apparence stoïque.

\- Le 14, comme le veut le Pape, nous célébrerons le Saint Valentin de Terni, martyr de la chrétienté, mort pour avoir défié Claude II le Gothique en célébrant les mariages malgré l'interdiction et avoir guéri la cécité de Julia. Je dois continuer l'histoire, Sire, ou la mémoire vous revient-elle ?

Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe avant de demander comment ils allaient pouvoir fêter l'homme.

\- Saint Valentin est un symbole d'amour, Sire. Le 14, jour de la Saint-Valentin, nous pourrions offrir un présent à l'élu de notre cœur. C'est la tradition.

\- Mouais... Ca sent la messe, votre histoire.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Ca va me coûter cher ces conneries... Si je n'offre pas un cadeau à mes maîtresses en plus de la reine, je vais me faire tuer au détour d'un couloir... Quelle connerie, cette Saint-Valentin !

* * *

\- Sire, je trouve l'idée absolument délicieuse ! S'exclama Bohort

\- Venant d'une fillette comme vous, je ne suis même pas surpris. Maugréa Léodagan

\- Nous pourrions en faire un festival, un bal ! Kaamelott pourrait être réputé pour sa fête de la Saint-Valentin ! Poursuivit le chevalier

\- Et comment, je vous prie ? Demanda Arthur

\- Eh bien, en dotant les filles pauvres afin qu'elles puissent faire un beau mariage. Répondit-il

Le roi le dévisagea, ce qui mit Bohort mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas bête comme idée, Bohort. Ca garde l'esprit de la fête et ça aide les pauvres. Les paysans ne pourront pas râler qu'on ne pense pas à eux.

* * *

Face à son neveu, Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou les deux à la fois. Le jeune homme se tenait là, lui tendant un paquet, avec un grand sourire innocent et excité sur les lèvres. Il aimait son neveu, sincèrement, et vu sa mère, c'était un exploit d'aimer quelque chose venant d'elle. Comment une telle peste avait-elle pu mettre au monde un être si pur ? C'était un réel mystère.

\- Gauvain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Eh bien, mon oncle, c'est votre cadeau de Saint-Valentin !

\- Vous savez que le but de la fête, c'est de l'offrir à l'élue de votre cœur, une dame que vous aimez ?

Le sourire de l'adolescent ne s'effaça pas.

\- Je le sais bien, mon oncle ! Mais, à l'heure actuelle, mon cœur n'est pas pris par une gente dame. Si je dois offrir quelque chose à un être que j'aime, eh bien, n'ayant pas de soupirante, je célèbre l'amour filial qui nous unit !

Arthur prit le paquet, le déballa soigneusement et découvrit un livre sur les coutumes romaines.

\- Vous dites toujours que Rome est une ville magnifique. A défaut de pouvoir vous y amener physiquement, j'apporte un peu de Rome ici, chez vous.

Le roi sentait ses yeux piquer légèrement. C'était touchant. Si on ne devait retenir qu'une qualité de Gauvain, c'était son envie de bien faire.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour commencer à le lire ! Merci, Gauvain !

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir fait plaisir, mon oncle !

* * *

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je suis fatigué ! Gémit Yvain alors qu'on frappait à sa porte

\- C'est moi, le seigneur Gauvain !

Se redressant immédiatement, Yvain lui dit d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le roi a adoré mon cadeau ! Se réjouit le neveu d'Arthur

\- C'est bien ! Vivement que cette fête super naze soit finie d'ailleurs ! Pour ne pas faire tâche, comme j'ai pas d'élue de cœur moi, j'ai dû offrir quelque chose à ma sœur ! Carrément la honte !

\- Votre mère semble ravie de son présent !

Léodagan avait en effet offert un cadeau à Séli, première grande surprise au château. Et à la stupeur générale, Séli avait adoré ! Une tapette à souris fabriquée dans la plus pure tradition picte.

\- Je suis un peu triste d'avoir dû jouer la comédie tantôt. Dit Gauvain. Même s'il est vrai que je voulais honorer mon oncle, cela va de soi.

\- Vous n'avez pas de gonzesse, Seigneur Gauvain ? S'étonna l'héritier de la Carmélide

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un en mon cœur mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette.

\- Il ne faut pas ! Vous êtes intelligent, vous dites des mots compliqués et vous êtes chevalier, quelle nana ne voudrait pas de vous ?

\- Vous êtes gentil... Vous avez raison, je dois me lancer avec audace !

Il chercha dans sa poche un écrin qu'il tendit à Yvain. L'adolescent le prit.

\- Vous voulez que je vous donne un avis sur le cadeau ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

Yvain l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe broche en or, une tête de lion rugissante.

\- Elle est trop belle !

\- Tant mieux... Parce qu'elle est pour vous.

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- Elle est pour vous...

Gauvain baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami. Yvain referma la boîte et se leva. Le neveu d'Arthur craignit de se prendre un coup de poing pour l'offense. Ce furent des lèvres rugueuses qui se déposèrent sur les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, Gauvain. Dit simplement le jeune homme. Moi aussi.

Soulagé au-delà des mots, Gauvain lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

\- Ah, tiens, Gauvain ! Le salua Arthur. J'ai commencé votre livre, il est vraiment très bien !

\- Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, mon oncle.

Voyant le sourire béat de son neveu, le roi se prit à sourire lui aussi.

\- Vous, vous avez trouvé l'élue de votre cœur.

\- Oui, mon oncle ! Ah, c'est un sentiment merveilleux, l'amour partagé !

\- Je suis heureux pour vous, Gauvain. Il faudra me la présenter un jour. Qui sait, elle sera peut-être de la famille d'ici quelques années ?

Gauvain ne put que sourire devant l'ironie :

Son élu de cœur à lui était déjà de la famille du roi Arthur.


End file.
